


[podfic] The Summer Before

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Dark Knight Rises (2012), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Kid Fic, Meme, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"That old meme again; I can't believe I actually wrote this for these characters.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>'8 and 3 are itty children! They go to school together! Are they BFFs or Enemies? Does one share the extra snack it's mom packed, or do they always play on the swingset?'"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Summer Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Summer Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50656) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:** crossover, alternate universe, kidfic, meme

**Length:** 00:08:31  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band_B%29%20_The%20Summer%20Before_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
